wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Seattle
Seattle is a major city on the West Coast of the United States of America. Inhabitants Villains Not many specifics are known about the situation in Seattle, although the city has dealt with a hive Tinker for several years, fighting drones and implanted henchmen.“We’ll see who we can tap. Washington capes aren’t siegebreakers. Vancouver is, well, it’s not the largest team, and they have their problems. Seattle… hm. They’ve got this hive tinker they’ve been dealing with for a few years now, drones, implanted henchmen… they have experience with this sort of thing. Let me call Seattle. I’ll call you back in a minute.” He hangs up without waiting for a response. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p47 Snubnose is said to be universally loathed by villains in Seattle and the surrounding area.Snubnose is a dramatic figure on the battlefield in costume, as wide as she is tall, wearing a suit of armor capable of flattening a car should it tip over. Uninterested in what she terms the politics of the PRT, she takes particular pride in showmanship, leveraging her power to allow for dramatic maneuvers, preferring to do so for cameras. Snubnose is said to be universally loathed by the villains in Seattle and the surrounding area. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p47 Speedrunners PRT Seattle hosts PRT Department 20,The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 20 Seattle - PRT Master Reference headed by Director Foote.“Yes. I won’t say any more, I can’t. Look, the capes you’re getting are Snubnose, Fume, and Gasconade. They’re already on their way to the jet. They’re yours for five days to a week, depends. If the situation calls for it and Seattle doesn’t complain, maybe longer, though you might owe Director Foote if he’s going that far. He’s a good guy.” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p47 Independents Nutcracker, Snubnose's spouse and formerly of Watchdog, is active in Seattle. History Background On April 1st, 2003, Seattle was attacked by Leviathan. Seattle survived the attack.Lausanne, December 30th, 2002. Simurgh. Seattle, April 1st, 2003. Leviathan. London, August 12th, 2003. Simurgh. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x Post-Battle against Echidna As part of the fallout of the event Nutcracker left the PRT's organisation, but remained active in Seattle. The protectorate team dealt with a hive tinker in the area. Dan Seneca worked in Seattle's FBI field office before becoming a PRT Director."Good morning," you address them. "My name is Dan Seneca. I've already had questions about my background. I started out as a lawyer, prosecutor for the District Attorney's office in Erie County, New York. I joined the Seattle, Washington field office after my acceptance into the F.B.I., and worked there for the past decade. I worked alongside every agency you could think of and many you couldn't, and in the course of that work, I met the man who is second in command of the PRT, Deputy Chief Director Reinhold. He offered me this position, and I was happy to take it. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat i p8 PRT: Department Sixty-Four In an alternate timeline, Seneca would indirectly ask for their PRT department's aid, receiving three capes.“Dan, Seattle doesn’t have anything major going on. They’re busy rebuilding and the capes are restless. We’re sending three capes your way. We’re also- you remember your training for the Director position?” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p47 They eventually had to return. Trivia *Named for Chief Seattle a famed peace maker who is rewarded by having the mispronounced version of his name used for the city. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments